I Need You!
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are in the D.R. and she dies giving birth. But, Troy is left with a daughter named Gabby. He juggles being a father, a student, and a basketball star. Now, he has a choice. What is he going to choose? Plz R&R.
1. Your Eyes

* * *

A/N: The song in the first chapter is from RENT! I love that movie and I had to put it in there. And for those who don't get why I put the song in it, Troy reflects on the good times they had. And I don't own HSM. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was in the delivery room as Troy Bolton sat in the waiting room. He was so young to be a father, but still old enough with the responsibility. He sighed and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out. His hands were sweaty, he was shaking. He heard Gabriella's screams from the room across from the hallway. He ran quickly back there just to be with her. "Gabriella! Gabs!", he screamed as he ran along the halls frantically to her room.

He gasped as soon as he reached the doorway. There she was the prettiest girl in East High. She was bloody and sweaty. "Gabriella, I'm here.", he said as he took her hand. She smiled a weak smile and kissed his hand. Troy wiped away the sweat that was now flowing down Gabriella's forehead and kissed her hand. "Troy, I'm not gonna make it. One more push and I'll be gone.", she said quietly as she groaned in pain.

"No, Gabs, you are gonna make it. You'll be home with me and our daughter and you'll be in my arms.", Troy said as his eyes misted up and he wiped away a stray tear. Gabriella shook her head. Her breathing got shallow. "I want you to tell our daughter about how much love we had for eachother and how much her mom loved her.", Gabriella said as she got ready for the last push. She took one deep breath.

"I-- lo- love you.", Gabriella said as she pushed one last time and closed her eyes. Troy cried. "Noooo! Gabs! Come back! Come back, please!", he said as the doctors cleaned up the baby girl they were holding. Troy cried and kissed Gabriella's lips one last time and watched as the doctors covered up her body with a white shirt and handed him a small child wrapped in a pink blanket. Troy wrapped his arms tight aroud the child and watched them wheel out his one and only love.

>> 

"What are you going to name her Troy?", Taylor asked at Gabriella's funeral as she held the small frail baby.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something like, Gabby or--", he sighed. "Or Rayley.".

Taylor smiled. "I like the name Rayley. But, Gabby's good too.", Taylor replied as Troy leaned on the ground and sobbed. She bent down beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"Why her? Why?", Troy asked through his tears. Taylor sighed and took Troy into a hug and let him cry onto her blouse. She still patted his back and watched sadly as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She looked over at Gabriella's parents and saw them crying. She let tears fall and sighed deeply.

>> 

"Troy, you have to eat something. I'll take Gabby.", Sharpay said as Troy sat there crying one week later.Sharpay grabbed the baby in Troy's arms and put a plate of food in front of him. Troy sadly took the fork and ate slowly. They were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Sharpay grabbed a bottle from the side of the diaper bag sitting on the side of her foot. "Gabby's hungwy, isnt she?", Sharpay asked as she put the bottle in the newborn's mouth.

Troy smiled and pushed the plate away. Sharpay watched Troy as he laid his head on the table and started sobbing. He had been this way ever since Gabriella's funeral. She rolled her eyes and handed Gabby to Chad. "Chad, take Gabby and play with her or something.", Sharpay said as she moved over to Troy. She rubbed his back. "Sweetie, you have to eat. If you don't, your daughter won't have any parent.

"Think about Gabby.", she said as Troy looked up from the table and dried his eyes. He sniffled and nodded. "You're right. I can't be like this all my life. I have a daughter to raise. And Sharpay, thanks.", Troy said as he hugged her tightly. Sharpay sighed and broke the hug. "Chad has Gabby. Right now, you need to eat.", she said as she stood up and walked over to Chad. Chad handed Gabby over to Sharpay and sat down by Troy.

>>  
"Hey dude. Time for practice.", Chad called to Troy in the locker room. Troy shushed him and pointed down at a sleeping baby in his arms. Chad whispered, "Sorry. We have practice.". Troy nodded and gently settled Gabby into the carseat and sighed. He looked up at Chad and smiled. "Finally, she's asleep.", he whispered softly. Chad smiled and grabbed the carseat and carried it into the gym.

"Troy, come on, man. Get'cha head in the game.", The other team members said aloud.

Waaaaaahhhhh! The baby had woken up. Troy groaned along with Chad. He picked up the little baby and rocked her in his arms. The other team members sighed. They had woken up the baby, and now, Troy had to spend sweet valuable practice time to try to get a crying Gabby to sleep. Troy hummed a tune and tapped his foot to a tune. He opened his mouth and sighed. He started to sing and rock.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find _

_That I can't hide _

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes._

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so_

_To hold you, and now I'd die _

_For one more day,_

_Cause there's something I should've told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise_

_You were the song all along_

_And before the song dies,_

_I should tell you, I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes._

Troy let a tear fall as he finished the song and Gabby drifted off to sleep. Troy wiped his eyes and looked around at his teammates. They all had tears in their eyes and Troy said, "Back to practice guys.". Troy laid the sleeping baby into her carseat and jumping onto the floor. Chad patted his shoulder and they went back to the drills. Troy passed the ball back and forth when he felt woozy.

Chad called a time-out and walked over to Troy. "You okay? You look terrible. I'll tell you what, I'll watch the team, you take a long, deserved nap.", Chad said as Troy shook off the sleepiness. Troy yawned. "Who's gonna watch Gabby?", Troy asked as Chad made Troy lay down and rest. Chad looked around the room.

"I will Troy. I'll make sure of it. Just go to sleep buddy.", Chad said as Troy smiled and rolled over and closed his eyes. Chad took a jacket and covered him up with it. He then walked away easy not to disturb the two sleeping people on the bleachers. They sighed. Chad nodded towards the locker room. "Shhh. Troy is so tired. So why don't we take shifts in watching Gabby for him. I know it can't be easy for him.", Chad said as he looked out the locker room door to the bleachers.

>> 

Troy had gotten a ride home from Chad and looked out the window. Chad turned on the radio and looked at the sleeping baby in the back seat. "Better find something soft.", Troy said as Chad turned the station. Troy sat back in his seat and looked at Chad. "Thank you.", he said as Chad nodded. Troy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Chad looked over at him and smiled. "Go ahead and sleep Troy. You'll be home soon.", Chad said as Troy smiled and sighed.

>> 

Jack and Sara Bolton bolted out the door. They grabbed the carseat from the back and looked at their tired son. They both smiled. Chad stopped them. "Please, don't wake him up. He's had a hard day.", Chad said. Jack picked his only son up and walked into the house. He laid him on the couch and covered him up. Sara smiled and ruffled Troy's hair. She looked down at Gabby and smiled. She tip-toed out of the room and let them sleep.

>> 

Troy woke up refreshed and saw that his mom and dad were playing with Gabby in the kitchen. He smiled and stretched. He yawned and rubbed his neck. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat down at the table. He sighed and looked at his soda for a moment. "Troy? Troy, are you okay?", Sara asked as she passed Gabby to Jack and patted Troy's back. Troy nodded.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this story. Leave me a good review please.

* * *


	2. An Unexpected Twist

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter of I Need You!. Troy sure has had some bad luck in last chapter. What happens in this chapter? Well, just read to find out. And also, An unexpected twist happens at the end of this chapter. Review plz!

* * *

Waaaahhhh! It was 3 in the morning when she started crying. Troy was just getting to sleep. He sighed and sat up in the bed. He went to the baby and picked her up. "Shhhhh.", he cooed. He warmed up a bottle that his mom and dad put in the refrigerator just in case. He sighed. Normal routine. "There ya go.", He said as he placed the bottle in her mouth and started rocking her to sleep. "Gabby, go to sleep, please.", he pleaded. 

She finished the bottle off and fell asleep. Troy sighed. "Finally.", he whispered. He kissed her softly on the forehead and lay her in the crib as to not wake the sleeping infant. Troy sighed silently and moved to his bed. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and before he knew it. It was time to wake up. "Troy. Troy, time to get up sweetie.", Sara Bolton shook him gently. He rolled over and opened one eye.

"Mom, 5 more minutes.", he begged as he rolled over again and closed his eyes again.

"You're gonna be late for school.", she said as Troy covered his head. She smiled.

She pulled the blanket off of Troy's head and opened the curtains. "Up. Now.", She said as she left the room. Troy groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and got up.

>>

"Hey Troy.", Sharpay said as she passed Troy in the hallway. Troy waved at her and pointed at his 2-month-old daughter. Sharpay smiled and sighed. She was glad that Troy had finally gotten over the death of Gabriella. It was 2 months ago. "She sure has grown hasn't she?", Sharpay asked as Troy leaned up against his locker. Troy nodded and his head drooped. Sharpay smiled again, showing her famous 100 dollar smile.

"I'll watch Gabby for you Troy. You just go ahead and rest.", she said as she gently picked the baby up and took the diaper bag and walked down the hall and to the left. Troy sighed. "Thanks Sharpay.", he said quietly and closed his locker door and walked to the gym for basketball practice.

>>

"Troy, where's Gabby?", Chad asked as they were in the locker room and getting ready. Troy rubbed his eyes. He had never been so exhausted. "Sharpay has her. She thinks I need to rest.", Troy said as he laughed under his breath. Chad looked at him. He did need sleep. And with the baby, it was hard to. Chad sighed. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I know it can't be easy, being a single parent and trying to juggle school.", Chad said as he got up and moved to the gym floor. Troy sighed. He knew Chad was right.

He laid down on the bench and closed his eyes. He went back to the day that he lost Gabriella.

"Gabs! Come back! Come back, please!"

"I love you Troy."

Troy sat up and gasped. He then looked around. When he realized he was alone he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. He let it all out. He cried until he felt better. Finally, after what seemed like hours he got up and wiped his eyes and went out to practice. Chad ran up to him. "You feel better?", he asked as Troy cleared his throat. Troy nodded and ran to practice drills. Zeke and Chad passed the ball to eachother and then to Troy.

Sharpay entered through the doors in the gym. She smiled and waved to Troy to come over. "Hold on guys.", Troy said to the other guys and ran over to Sharpay. "What's wrong?", Troy asked as Sharpay pulled him out the door and to the hallway. Sharpay was gasping for breath. "Troy we have a problem.", Sharpay said. Troy opened his eyes wide. "This isn't about Gabby is it?", he asked as he felt his heart jump into his throat.

Sharpay shook her head. "I handed her to Kelsi so that I could tell you that your dad went to the hospital earlier today.", she said as she panted. Troy looked shocked. "What? What happened?", Troy asked as he swallowed hard and his eyes went wide again. Sharpay shrugged. "They say it was because of a heart attack. And that's all I know.", she said as Troy pushed her out of the way and ran all the way to the student parking lot.

He found his car and jumped into the car. He drove off at 95 mph.

>>

"Dad? Dad!", Troy called through the hallway looking through the rooms. He finally found the room and saw his mom sitting beside the bed. "Dad? What happened?", Troy asked as he walked over to the bed and sat beside his dad. Jack looked at Troy. "Troy. I had a heart attack.", he said in a whisper. Troy sniffled. Jack smiled. "It was quick and painful. I fear that it might have been because I worried so much about you.", he said as he took a deep breath and grabbed Troy's trembling hand.

"Dad, you can't die.", Troy said as his voice began to crack. Jack smiled. "I can. But, if I do. Promise to take care of your mother and my granddaughter.", he said as he pushed a stray hair out of Troy's face. Troy watched as Jack lolled his head over to look at Sara. "Sara, I love you so much. Take good care of him.", Jack said as a nurse came in. Troy walked out of the room and sighed. He closed his eyes.

"First Gabriella, now my dad. God must hate me.", he said as he sat on the floor and started crying.

Sara walked up to her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "Troy?", she asked her son. He looked at her and she took him into her arms and allowed him to cry on her dress. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried deeper. She put her hands through his hair and rocked. "Shhhhh.", she said as she laid her head on top of his dark hair. "It's okay. Let it all out.", she said softly as he dug his face deeper into her dress.

Troy sobbed and Sara sighed. She knew he would stop sooner or later. She just let him cry it out. Finally, he stopped crying and looked up at his mother. Sara smiled and hugged him. "It's okay.", she said. He got up and walked shakily to the couch in the waiting room and put his head in his hands. He then looked out the window and sighed. Sara smiled and looked down at her wet dress. Her son was a cryer, she knew, it's just hard to see him cry like that.

>>

"Troy, how's Coach?", Chad asked while they were running track.

Troy sighed and looked at Chad. "I don't really wanna talk about it.", he said as he stopped to take a breather. Chad ran back to him. Chad sighed. "Well, you have to talk about it sometime.", Chad said as Troy started up again. Chad knew that if he did that to keep his mouth shut and not talk about the thing that they were talking about and change the subject. "Just how long do we have to run?", Chad asked, changing the subject to something that he knew Troy would talk about.

"5 laps around the track and then we go back into the gym and practice drills.", Troy said as Zeke and the other teammates passed him. They were on their last lap and they finished. They met in the gym and ran back and forth. "You know what would be fun? Is if we split up in teams. Troy and I are captains.", Chad said as he dropped the ball. Troy agreed and they went to the front. One by one the guys went. Troy chose, then Chad chose. Until the last person on the team was left. Troy got the last person and they played.

>>

Troy's cell phone rang later in the locker room. "Hello?", he asked as he gave Chad a high five and got tossed a water bottle. There was a long pause. "What? No! It can't be true. Are you sure?", Troy asked now on the verge of tears. "I'll be right there.", he said as he hung up and got off the bench. Chad looked worried. "Troy! What's wrong?", Chad asked as Troy ran out of the locker room. Chad ran after him. "Troy!", he called. But, Troy was out of sight.

>>

Troy ran into every nurse as he ran through the halls to his dad's room. When he got there he saw his mom with tears in her eyes and ran to her. "Mom. Is he--?", Troy asked as he looked at his dad. Sara nodded and Troy collapsed on his knees. Sara took his head in her hands and looked him in the eyes. He had started to cry and he moved his head onto her shoulder. Sara rubbed his back and hummed and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Troy. It's okay.", she said as they wheeled out her husband and she closed her eyes. She sniffled and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

A/N: I know sad right. Troy has had such bad luck. First Gabriella, now his dad. What happens next chapter? You'll have to see.

* * *


	3. Troy's Drastic Measure

* * *

A/N: This is rated T for drug use and wat will happen this time? Read to find out.

* * *

Troy sighed as the cool fall breeze wiped away the tears as they lowered his dad's casket into the ground. Taylor sniffled as she hugged Chad and Zeke. Troy looked over to his mom and saw that she was crying. "Mom, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I didn't put so much stress on him he would still be alive and--", he said as his mom held him close. She sniffled. "This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself Troy.".

Troy looked up at his mom and looked over to Sharpay. She was beside Ryan and they were holding eachother crying. Troy knew that his dad was loved by everyone in the school. He smiled and walked over to Sharpay and grabbed her. "Troy, I am so sorry about your dad.", Sharpay said as she hugged him and Troy sniffled. Ryan smiled and wiped his eyes. "Hey Troy, if you ever need anything, just call me okay?", Ryan said in barely a whisper.

Troy nodded and hugged Ryan.

>>

"One pack of formula and one pack of diapers.", Troy said as he read off the last of the grocery list to Chad. "Dude, no. Not those. Get the Pampers. Those are more absorbent.", Troy said as Chad reached for a pack of cheap diapers. Chad scoffed and grabbed the pampers brand diapers. "I don't even wanna know how you know that.", Chad said as Troy checked off the diapers on his list. Troy smiled and rolled his eyes.

A sleeping Gabby stirred. "Chad, not so loud. It takes a long time for her to go back to sleep.", Troy whispered as Chad rolled his eyes. Troy stopped in the shampoo aisle. "My mom uses a certain kind of shampoo. Um, she uses this kind.", he said as he picked a bottle of shampoo up and tossed it into the cart. Chad looked at a pack of tampons and frowned. "What are these?", he asked as he picked them up.

Troy smiled. "Their called tampons and they're used for a woman's--", Troy said but Chad interrupted.

"Eww. How do you know that?", Chad asked as he dropped the box and wiped his hands. Troy laughed and picked the box up. Chad looked at Troy weird. Troy smiled and asked, "What? I live with a woman.", he said as he dropped the box in the cart and went down the aisle to the medicine department. "Ibuprofen.", He said as he looked down the aisle. Chad cleared his throat and leaned against the shelf.

>>

Sharpay and Ryan walked down the hallway all the way to Troy's locker. Sharpay cleared her throat and waved at Troy. "Hi Troy! How's Gabby?", Sharpay asked as she leaned against the locker beside Troy's. Troy waved and continued getting his books out of his locker and closed the locker door. Ryan came up beside him. "Hey Troy, me and Sharpay will watch Gabby for you. Okay?", Ryan asked as he reached for the 4-month-old baby asleep in the stroller.

Troy smiled and sighed. "Thanks Ryan. And the diaper bag is in the pocket under the stroller and it has the formula and the bottles in it. Thank you so much again.", Troy said as Sharpay grabbed the stroller and rolled it away. Ryan waved bye and watched as Troy leaned against his locker and sighed. Troy closed his eyes and felt a hand on his back. "You ready for Darbus' class?", Chad asked as Troy sighed and opened his eyes.

Troy nodded and threw his bookbag over his shoulder and walked down the hall to Drama Class.

>>

"Hey kid! I've got some drugs in this box. All it'll cost you is 10 bucks.", a man said as Troy walked down the sidewalk to his house.

"No thanks, I'm not interested.", Troy said as he pushed the box out of his face and continued walking.

"These will take all the stress off of you. I've got cocaine, marijuana, oxicodone, and morpheme.", he said as Troy continued walking down the street but, then he stopped and turned around and walked back to the man. Troy gulped. '_Take the drugs._', a voice said in his head. Troy reached in his pocket. '_You don't need them._', another voice said inside his head. Troy reached in his pockets deeper and pulled out 10 bucks.

"Here ya go.", Troy said as he handed the money to the man and took the box. Little did he know how much trouble he was going to be in. Troy sighed and ran down the street to his house and up the stairs to his room. He put the box in his closet and looked at a tiny packet in his hand. He sighed and gulped. He closed his eyes and lifted the packet to his mouth and swallowed. He sighed and opened his eyes.

>>

"Hey Troy. What's up?", Chad asked as he ran up to the tired captain in gym. Troy waved and sighed. "What's wrong?", Chad asked. Troy shook his head and looked at Chad. "Nothing.", he mouthed. Chad looked at Troy and sighed. He knew his friend was in a bad mood after losing his dad. And now he only had his mom to help him raise Gabby. "Alright team, let's pair up. Shirts and skins. Chad's team is shirts.", he said as he took his shirt off.

"Okay. Prepare to be beaten.", Chad said as he came nose-to-nose with Troy and they split into teams.

>>

When Troy came home from a long day of school he threw his bag on the ground and threw his keys on the table and ran upstairs to his room. He sighed and took out the box and gulped. If his mom knew about the drugs he'd be in trouble. He took another gulp and gulped down the packet. He got up to grab some water when he heard Gabby cry. He ran down the hallway and to Gabby's crib. "Mom!", Troy said as he felt Gabby's head.

Sara bolted into the room. "What?", she asked frantically.

"Gabby's burning up! She's got a fever.", Troy cried as he took the little girl in his arms and ran down the hall to the stairs to the door with his mom in hot pursuit. Rain poured down as Troy placed the infant in her carseat and got in the passenger's seat. Sara jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

>>

Troy paced the floor of the waiting room as he anxiously awaited the doctor's statement about the reason why her fever went up. The doctor came out and met with Troy. "How is she?", Troy asked frantically as the doctor sighed. The doctor pulled him aside and sighed. "We have to run more tests, but, she's going to be fine. She just has to stay in the hospital awhile. But, you'll be able to see her in a little bit.", the doctor said as he shook Troy's hand and went through the double doors and into the maternity ward. Troy sighed.

>>

"Hey dude. Total bummer on the news.", Chad said as he sat beside Troy during lunch.

Troy just stared at him and sighed.

"Come on troy, smile.", Chad said as he messed with Troy's hair.

Troy slapped his hand away and sighed.

Chad cleared his throat and smiled. "Mr. Grumpy face.", he said as he began to tickle Troy.

* * *

A/N: Please don't be mad at me. I just had to put more tragedy in the story. And I was running out of tragedies. Whoa, totally unexpected there. Troy a drug addict? What will I come up with next? Who knows. Read to find out.

* * *


	4. Troy's Other Problem

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, but, after a whole year, almost, something finally came to me. And at the end of the chapter there is a huge surprise. You'll have to read it all the way through. And oh yeah, this is skipped to a two-year period. And also, Troy's mom does find a pill bottle in his room. But, you're going to have to read it all the way through.

* * *

**

Sara Bolton laid in the hospital bed as the doctors operated on her. She had cancer and she only had one chance. Troy was in the waiting room reading to Gabby. The monitor flat-lined. "Oh no. We're losing her.", the doctor said to a nearby nurse. The nurse put an oxygen mask over her face.

The doctor checked her pulse and shook his head. He covered up the body and took his gloves off. "Well, better go break the bad news to her son.", he said walking out of the room. He walked down the hall to the waiting room and sighed before he opened the door. Troy sat there with Gabby.

* * *

"You hungry?", he asked his 2 year old daughter. 

Gabby giggled. "Yeah.", she said.

"Okay. Come on.", he said taking her by the hand.

They stood up and walked over to the vending machines when the doctor walked out. He cleared his throat catching Troy's attention. Troy turned around. "I would like to talk to you. Alone.", he said as he glanced down at the two year old holding onto her dad's hand. Troy sighed.

"Gabby here's a dollar, okay?", he asked handing her the bill.

Gabby nodded and played with it as the doctor dragged Troy over to the hallway out of earshot. "It's about your mother.", he said. Troy's eyes got wide. He felt tears well up and flow down his cheeks. "No.", he said. The doctor nodded. "She's dead. She died while in surgery.", the doctor said as Troy ran down the hallway.

* * *

Troy ran and ran and slipped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh mom.", Troy said as he stepped up to her bed and kneeled beside her body. He felt the tears fall down harder. He lifted the sheet up and sniffled. "Mom, I love you. I never got to say this to you before you died.", Troy said as he sighed. 

He kissed her forehead and sniffled wiping his eyes. As he rose he began to dig into his pocket and take out a needle. He had been clean for one year but, this takes the cake. As soon as it got close to his arm he sighed. Why was he hesitating? He had noone to love anymore.

As Sara searched through Troy's dirty clothes a pill bottle dropped out of the pile. She picked it up. That couldn't be Troy's. No, Troy would never do drugs. That's what went through her head as she sat on his bed and heard the door slam. "Troy?", she asked as she held the pill bottle in her hand.

Troy walked into the bedroom and gasped when he saw what was in his mom's hand. "Mom, how did---", he asked surprised. Sara stood up. "I found these in a pile of dirty clothes. What was a bottle of Oxycotin doing in here?", she asked. Troy gulped. Sara sighed. "I want the truth. I'll try to understand.", she said gently.

Troy looked down at the needle and put it back in his pocket. It was his mom that kept him from taking drugs. She told him to seek treatment. He ran out the door and into the hallway where Gabby ran into his arms. "Awww, sweetie.", he said stroking her black hair. The doctor had told her the bad news.

Troy picked her up and loaded her into the car. "Daddy, where are we going?", she asked as Troy started up the van. Troy drove out of the parking lot. "You're going to stay at Aunt Sharpay's place. I've gotta clear my mind.", he said as he looked back. She smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

"Here you go. And Sharpay, make sure she's in bed at nine sharp. Don't let her tell you I let her stay up a minute longer. Oh and this is her favorite teddy bear.", he said handing Sharpay all Gabby's bags and holding Gabby on his hip. "And most importantly, Gabby. Be good.". Gabby smiled and hugged him. 

"Bye daddy.", she whispered.

He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Alright here you go Sharpay.", he said as he handed her to the blonde. Sharpay smiled and hugged him. "Just come back and get her whenever you clear your head.", she said as she broke the hug. Troy nodded and sighed as he stepped off the porch and looked back and waved.

* * *

Troy drove out to the graveyard and sighed. As he got out he walked to his dad's grave and sat in front of the grave. "Hey dad. It's kinda hard being here again. After your funeral I felt so guilty. And now that I lost mom, I don't know what to do. And without Gabriella here, I don't wanna live anymore.", he said. 

He began to sob. It was only a matter of time before he would have to go home but, why not just stay here and sleep on his dad's grave? He pulled the coat collar above his ears and fell asleep cuddled up to his dad's tombstone and he sighed. It was time to reconcile with his father.

* * *

Sharpay checked her watch. "Alright Gabby, bedtime.", she said cleaning up. 

Gabby just stared at her. Sharpay sighed. "Come on.", she said as she took Gabby's hand and led her up to her old room. Gabby sighed as she yawned and cuddled into the bed. Sharpay smiled. "Teddy.", Gabby said as Sharpay got up to leave. Sharpay smiled and handed her the bear.

"Good night.", Sharpay said as she turned out the light.

"Good night Aunt Sharpay.", she whispered as she yawned.

* * *

Troy rolled over and shivered. It was getting colder and colder. Sharpay was probably worried about him and had sent somebody out for him. He woke with a start and walked to the car shivering as he turned on the heat in the van. Troy shivered as he began driving and ran into a deer.

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.", went the monitors as Troy awoke with wires hooked up to him and he was breathing through an oxygen tube. He sat up and looked around. What was he doing here. The doctor walked inside the room and stared at Troy. "Good morning Mr. Bolton, how are you feeling?", the doctor asked. 

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck.", Troy said as he rubbed his temple.

"Well, I need to tell you something.", the doctor said.

* * *

**A/N: What's the thing that the doctor has to tell him? Did he find the needle in his pocket? And will Gabby get taken away from Troy? Let's hope not. I will update again. Again, sorry for the long update.**


End file.
